Harry Potter and the Angel of Lurve!
by Chrissy-Kookla
Summary: In his seventh year, Harry finds love at Hogwarts. HarryxOC and RonxOC. This story is full of randmoness. Please read and review!


_Hello folks...well this one's a bit weird but bare with me please! It may be slightly confusing because of the OCs..._

_Anyway...hope you enjoy the randomness and please review!!! _

_-Chrissy-Tenshi-_

"I would like to introduce a few new late starters to Hogwarts," announced Professor Dumbledore after the sorting of the first years ended.

"New starters? Never had that before…" Exclaimed Ron, "And I hope the food comes quickly!" he added with a moan.

The doors opened…no one walked in…

"Oh dear! Looks like they all got lost!" stated Dumbledore rather cheerfully, "Perhaps the head boy should look for them and bring them here?"

They heard a groan and shuffling of feet. Harry sniggered as Draco Malfoy disappeared through the doors.

BOOM!

"Hello!" yelled a voice from above.

Everyone looked up in alarm. A girl with short, silky black hair and hazel eyes dropped on the floor casually.

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, nice of you to drop in Hotaru, but where are your comrades?" He asked politely.

"Oh, they're here and there." She waved her hand dismissively, "Not to worry, I gave them my trusty 'all-seeing-eye-ball!'"

…MEANWHILE…

"Where are we?" Whispered a nervous voice, "I don't think this contraption Hotaru gave us works…"

"Gee…do you really think so, Celeste?" Eliza said sarcastically as she rolled her jade-green eyes. Celeste's sapphire blue eyes wandered around the abnormally large castle.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Shouted a furious voice. They looked to see Draco Malfoy storming towards them. Celeste hid behind Eliza "You two had me searching the WHOLE school!" He growled.

"Malfoy! Leave them alone" Snapped Harry, appearing from behind a gargoyle

Celeste emerged from behind Eliza and blushed with embarrassment, avoiding Harry's emerald green eyes.

Eliza gasped and tugged on Celeste's sleeve, "Do you know who that is? Omigod, it's Harry Potter! You know, that guy!"

Celeste coughed and her eyes met his for a fleeting moment, she smiled shyly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Cried Draco, obviously jealous, "cut the crap, we've got to get back to the hall."

And so he pushed past everyone and sulked all he way back.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Students and staff, today we welcome these three special young ladies to our school," he said gesturing to the three girls standing rather awkwardly to his left. " I want you to meet, Hotaru, master of potions and disguises!"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "Don't forget randomness and sadistic killings sir!" she said cheerfully, twirling her wand with her fingers.

"I think I'll leave the description to you." said Dumbledore airily. "And time for you to be sorted!"

Hotaru sat on the stool. The sorting hat screamed when he landed on her head, "SLYTHERIN!" She smiled and cracked her knuckles as the Slytherins cheered.

"Also, we'd now like to introduce Eliza, master of charms and gummy bears!" (Ron raised his head at this), Eliza sat on the tool…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Celeste shuffled her feet and brushed her golden blonde hair from her eyes nervously as her turn was coming up next.

"Last but beautifully not least…Celeste, Angel of Love and Master of Lurve!"

"Gryffindor!" Cried the sorting hat again.

Hotaru sat at the Slytherin table as the feast appeared. She waved at her friends who waved back.

Celeste glanced at Eliza, "But what if she becomes…you know, evil?" She asked worriedly.

"She already IS evil, Celeste!" Snorted Eliza. Celeste blushed as she noticed Harry staring at her dreamily.

"Do you really make gummy bears?" Cried Ron. Eliza waved her wand and his plate overflowed with rainbow gummy bears. He gasped and began eating away.

"Will you marry me?" he muffled.

"Don't make me hex you."

MEANWHILE AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE

Hotaru sat bored as hell.

Crabbe and Goyle plonked down either side of her.

"Sooo…" Said Crabbe in his cave man like voice.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Hotaru screamed.

Crabbe blinked, "Goyle and I were just wondering if you were going to finish that pumpkin pasty…"

Hotaru groaned and drowned her sorrows in pumpkin juice.

"Hello…"

Hotaru jumped up in fright, coming face to face with…

Professor Snape.

"I heard that you are the master of potions… I look forward to seeing you in class…" Hotaru shuddered; two single words ran through her head, "_holy shit…"_

Snape then proceeded to turn on his heel and promptly sauntered off, robes billowing behind him.

"Well…that was weird," said Goyle casually, breaking the mood.

A vein popped out of Hotaru's forehead, "BAKA!"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
